


Eternity Together

by Adsagsona



Series: Vampire [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron promised that he would show Nasir the world and he is fulfilling that promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of the series, here it is!  
> Hopefully you'll like it as much as the first part. It begins in Paris and it will end up in... who knows? :)

Agron made good on his promise in showing Nasir the world. The next night when Nasir woke up in his bed, Agron was already up and waiting for him. 

“How are you, my love?” Agron asked and it made Nasir’s smile even broader. He got up and hugged Agron close, not caring if the man before him was cold to the touch and trying his very best not to touch him too much.

“I am well thanks to your good care.” He said cheerfully before stepping back, allowing Agron his space. “You have not yet fed, your skin is still cold.” He stated and Agron nodded.

“I will before we leave.” He said and Nasir turned to him again. 

“Leave?” He asked.

“Yes, you wanted to see the world, did you not?” Agron smiled himself and his fangs showed just a little. Nasir thought that it should have made him shiver, but instead he just looked at the man before him, not seeing the vampire. He took a few steps again, but then remembered that Agron hadn’t fed yet and stayed in place.

“Where are we going?” Nasir asked and the smile on his face could have lit up the entire room. Agron reached out to touch Nasir’s cheek and sighed softly. What he wouldn’t have given to see that smile again, when they were both yet alive.

“Europe… I believe we can start with Paris and then we’ll see what’s next.” Agron softly said before dropping his arm next to his body. 

“I will go and feed now.” Agron said as he made his way to the door, but Nasir stopped.

“Can I go with you? I ehm… I don’t like being alone at this place.” He looked over the heavy curtains and the dark carpet. It felt too much like a tomb, but then again he would have to get used to that.

“I don’t want you to see me in such a state.” Agron refused but was quick to reassure Nasir that he would come back in just a few minutes time.

Agron walked into the street and looked around carefully, spotting a young woman who was standing alone near the wall of the closest building. Before she could turn her head his way, he was already upon her, teeth sinking into her neck and gone again without her feeling more than a single prick thinking it might be a mosquito.

He returned to Nasir and found him sitting in a chair next to the window, looking out over the streets. At the sound of the door Nasir turned around and smiled again at him. He had nothing to take with him, what was in his apartment of properties he did not care for. He had asked Agron if he could stop the rent and he had kept his belongings in the hotel.

“Are you ready to go?” Agron asked and Nasir stepped up to take his hand. Together they walked out of the hotel, where nobody looked up at this late hour to their presence and they stepped into a cab which took them to the airport. Agron had arranged a first class seat for Nasir, but had to stay in cargo himself to ensure his safety.

The trip to Europe was one of the most comfortable Nasir had ever been on, although he could not recall an earlier flight. He had been a little nervous to fly alone with Agron somewhere below him in the cargo of the plane, but the air hostesses did everything to make him feel comfortable.  
As they landed in Paris, it was night once again and Agron could come out of the cargo space unnoticed. Nasir was waiting for him in the main hall of the airport.

“Where shall we go?” Nasir asked as he took Agron’s hand in his, a little surprised that Agron’s hand was not yet ice cold. Without saying anything, Agron walked them to a waiting cab, which deposited them neatly at a grand hotel which had wooden shutters, effectively keeping the sun out once it was day. The suite Agron had hired was nothing more than exquisite and Nasir was sure that it cost a fortune to rent it.

“Agron?” He asked as he watched how the vampire looked out over the city. It seemed like the vampire was lost in thought and when he turned towards Nasir it took a moment before he recognised Nasir.

“You do know that you can’t keep spoiling me like this? This is… it’s too much.” Nasir gestured towards the king size bed, the additional lounge area, the large tv, the butler who would be standing at their door discreetly for if they would need anything.

“Oh Nasir,” Agron smiled sadly as he took a few steps near Nasir, gently caressing his cheek. “Money is of no worth to me, I don’t know how much I have and I don’t care one bit. But it is enough to spoil you like this, and you will let me because you care for me. Humour an old man.” He smiled softly.

“You’re not old.” Nasir whispered as he leaned in, pecking Agron on the lips.

“Perhaps to you I don’t seem old, but I feel ancient.” Agron murmured. He had hoped that with Nasir in his presence, he would feel more alive again, but the two thousand years he had spent on this earth still weighed on him. Nasir could sense it too, that something was off, but he did not comment on it. 

“Will you show me the city?” He asked instead and Agron nodded, taking Nasir’s hand in his and leading him to the door. Agron said that they could walk to some places and he would deal with how to get to the others, which made Nasir curious.  
The hotel where they had rented their suite stood closeby the Quartier Montmartre, where the artists lived. Agron explained that during the day multiple painters sat around the square, filling it with curious tourists who were then trapped by restaurant keepers to buy a very expensive lunch.

“Oh, so maybe it’s best that we are going here by night.” Nasir answered with a nod as they walked from the square over to the Sacré Coeur, one of the largest churches Nasir had ever seen in his life. It looked beautiful and it seemed such a romantic place. He saw a few other couples walking out on the lower street and in the park below them. He wrapped his arms around Agron and pulled him a little closer.

Agron, as always, kept a safe distance between him and Nasir, in fear of hurting the slight human, but Nasir never relented and kept asking for his attention. Agron gently laid his hands around Nasir’s waist, but did not apply any pressure. Nasir was content with just being held and looked at the stars, of which there were many now they were out of the hustle and bustle of the city.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Nasir murmured softly, not daring to look up to Agron, who would probably see this as folly. Agron only squeezed him slightly before releasing him again.

“Would you like to see the Eiffel Tower?” Agron asked and Nasir nodded eagerly.

“Oh yes, very much! But the tower is closed, how are we going to get up there?” Nasir asked before stifling a yawn. He had been a night person before having met Agron, but this was testing his limits and he knew that he should sleep when Agron did, but he was not used to it yet. He noticed the vampire watching him intently.

“I’m not tired, really, I want to see the tower.” Nasir said again and it made Agron laugh as he shook his head.

“Still as stubborn as ever.” The vampire mumbled before gesturing for Nasir to come closer. Nasir’s eyes widened a little, this was the first time Agron asked this of him and he eagerly wrapped his arms around Agron’s form again.

“Hold on tightly and close your eyes.” Agron instructed as he wrapped his arms around Nasir again, a bit more forcefully this time. He jumped high up into the air, the sensation of the cold night sky sweeping by them barely noticed by Nasir who had screwed his eyes shut, hoping that the feeling in his stomach would end soon.

It was a bit of a trip from Montmartre to the Eiffel Tower, but Agron managed it in a record time, his mighty leaps keeping the travelled distance at a minimum. He set Nasir down under the Eiffel Tower, where the little lights were happily burning away. Nasir opened his eyes and stumbled a little, before regaining his footing.

“Do you do that often?” He asked Agron before being stunned into silence by the tall building above them. It looked amazing and he gasped at the sight. It was a pity they could go up there, but he was happy just seeing it. 

“Do you wish to go to the top?” Agron asked and Nasir looked at him.

“How are you going to pull that off?” He asked and Agron just smiled, holding out his hand to Nasir. Nasir complied and within a few seconds Agron had brought them to the highest level, now dark except for the twinkling lights on the outside of the large tower.

“This is amazing.” Nasir whispered in awe as he looked over the city. He had never thought that he would get out of New Orleans, let alone the US and here he was standing on top of the Eiffel Tower. He looked at Agron and he felt a tear slide down his cheek.

“Thank you, thank you so much.” He whispered, knowing that Agron would be able to hear him. He hid against Agron’s chest and sighed happily when Agron did not push him away but held him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir tries to convince Agron that he is the real thing.

When they arrived back in the hotel after an eventful night, Nasir was still counting all of the monuments he had seen. He had picked up a tourist guide at a night store and was glad to see that they had visited the ten hotspots on the front of the book. He showed this to Agron who smiled at his enthusiasm.

“You must think me stupid.” Nasir sighed as he threw the book on the coffee table, walking to the couch where Agron sat.

“Why should I? It is wonderful to see how you enjoy yourself.” Agron replied as looked up at Nasir. He knew that this Nasir and the man he had loved for so long were not exactly the same, but Nasir remembered much of his past and things settled back into his memories day after day.

“Is that why you take me here?” Nasir asked as he looked Agron, estimating for a moment how the vampire would respond, before taking one step forward and settling on Agron’s lap. Agron flinched under his touch, but he did not push Nasir away, nor did he tell him to get off. Nasir took this as a good sign.

“To see your reaction? Yes, and because you asked me. I wouldn’t deny you anything, Nasir, you still don’t understand that, I believe.” Agron stated softly.

“Would you really do anything for me?” Nasir asked and Agron’s eyes closed a little bit, he seemed to hear the change of tone in Nasir’s voice.

“Then please…” Nasir’s voice choked a little and he felt the tears burning again, but he tried to keep them at bay. “See me as your Nasir, not a newer form of him. Don’t push me away every time I try to touch you. This has been difficult for me as well, to acknowledge who you really are and what you are… who you are to me, but I’m getting there and I see now what Nasir saw in you, what I’m supposed to see in you…”

“And what is that?” Agron inquired softly.

“A man, a warrior, a friend… a lover.” Nasir’s voice lowered to a whisper and he touched Agron’s cheek with the tips of his fingers. “At first you tell me I’m your long lost love and now I’m… what, your pupil?”

“You are my everything.” Agron responded as he kept the growl rising in his throat within. Nasir did not realise how possessive Agron really was and what it meant to hear Nasir say these kind of words. 

“Then why not show it to me?” Nasir asked, not in an accusing tone, but simply curious.

“I would hurt you.” Agron stated and locked his hands around Nasir’s wrists, holding them off his body. “I have to keep myself in check every time I touch you because you are human and therefore… vulnerable.”

“You are touching me now and not hurting me. You can do more than you give yourself credit for I’m sure.”

“Go to bed, Nasir.” Agron now said curtly.  
“Agron…”

“It is not the moment to test my temper.” Agron hissed through clenched teeth, his fangs dangerously close to Nasir’s body.

“Go on then, hurt me.” Nasir hissed back, helpless since Agron had not let go of his wrists. Agron’s eyes flashed at this defiance and he leaned in quickly, faster than Nasir could see, and pressed a fierce kiss to Nasir’s mouth.

Nasir moaned at the touch and when Agron let go of his wrists, instead of struggling for his freedom he wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck and kept the vampire close. He kissed him back with equal strength as best as he could, his lips bruised from the brutal kiss. When he pulled back, Agron looked at Nasir like he had never seen him before.

“Did you think I would run from you?” Nasir asked with a small smile.

“Yes.” Agron admitted as he gently ran his finger over Nasir’s lips. “My anger tends to scare people away.”

“Not me.” Nasir grinned as he climbed off Agron’s lap, extending his hand.

“No, not you. Never.” Agron replied as he took Nasir’s hand, being led to the kingsize bed the room offered.

Each settled to their side of the bed and Nasir let go of Agron’s hand, knowing that the vampire liked to sleep alone. Sometimes it was awkward waking up next to someone who did not breathe, but Nasir was getting used to it.

“Come here.” Agron patted the spot right next to him.

Nasir looked at Agron for a moment, this was so unlike the vampire. But then again, so was the kiss.

“One moment then.” Nasir said a he put on a sweater. He loved being wrapped in Agron’s arms, but the reality forced him to put on extra clothes by the sheer coldness of Agron’s skin which could sometimes be as ice when he hadn’t fed in quite a while, like now. Nasir crawled into bed again and settled right next to Agron, who looked at him.

“You could feed from me if you want.” Nasir said as he reached up to touch Agron’s lips. “I wouldn’t mind and you haven’t fed in a while.”

“You shouldn’t make me those kind of offers, you know that I can’t refuse you.” Agron whispered softly as he leaned in, kissing Nasir softly on the lips before reaching for his neck.

“It would keep me warm during the day if I have to sleep in your arms.” Nasir smiled and he hissed only softly when he felt the tiny pricks of fangs piercing his skin. Agron was always very gentle with him, and although the vampire never took Nasir’s blood without permission, Nasir felt that sometimes he wanted to be taken. 

He held Agron’s head to him, although he knew that he did not have the strength to keep Agron there if he was unwilling. However, the vampire seemed to understand the message Nasir was standing and after retracting his fangs he kissed the small wounds, keeping near Nasir as best as he could.

“Do you desire me still?” Nasir asked and his choice of words seemed so much like the man Agron loved that he had to look up into those dark eyes. 

His fingers caressed over Nasir’s face, softly, his eyes following the same path as his fingertips. To be allowed to touch so freely was a privilege he had not taken in many years and Nasir lay still before him, allowing him to do just that.

“I have never stopped.” He whispered in the end.

Nasir’s eyes showed so much love and gratitude that Agron had to look down, he could not bare it. This was his Nasir.

This time, when they kissed, it was slow. Agron’s tenderness surprised Nasir somewhat, since he had not experienced it much in his life. He licked Agron’s lips to gain entrance and explored his mouth, this time careful of the razor sharp fangs. He moaned as he pressed his body closer to Agron’s.

Agron moved off Nasir’s body and lay on his side, turning Nasir with him so that Nasir’s back was resting against his chest. 

“Agron.” Nasir sighed deeply as he guided one of Agron’s hands to his boxers and laid it over his clothed erection. Agron kissed Nasir’s neck and held him close, wrapping an arm around Nasir and slowly reaching into his shorts.

“And is this what you desire?” Agron whispered softly.

“It is you I desire.” Nasir managed to say, bucking his hips as Agron wrapped his hand around Nasir’s length. He kept peppering Nasir’s neck with kisses, and when Nasir turned his head they kissed deeply.

It did not take long before Nasir reached his climax and he moaned Agron’s name, shuddering as he came. The vampire only let go when Nasir stopped shivering and then lay down next to him, their hands entwined.

Nasir crawled closer to Agron again and reached out for Agron’s pants, but the vampire stopped him.

“I will show you one day, we do not love like humans do.” Agron smiled and he pulled Nasir closer so they could rest together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys travel on to Greece and Nasir sees more questions answered.

They travelled from Paris to Athens, the capital of Greece. Nasir had expressed his love for ancient history and Agron gladly obliged him. They found a similar hotel to the one in Paris and Nasir was happy that he could sleep together with Agron again in the same bed. He had worrisome dreams as of late and Agron kept them at bay.

“When will we go and see the temples?” He asked Agron on the first night they arrived in the city. The vampire smiled at his enthusiasm and kissed Nasir softly.

“I have to feed first, the nights have been long and I did not take my rest as I should. Even for an old man such as I it is important.” 

Nasir laughed as he had kept a very sleepy Agron up in the last couple of days, asking him all sorts of questions. Agron could stay awake longer than younger vampires, but at a given hour he would just drop to the bed, dead to the world, and only wake up when the sun had set.

“Feed from me then, and we can go visit the temples after.” He suggested, craning his neck, but Agron shook his head.

“No. I will not see you as a blood source.” 

Agron did not keep his distance anymore like he did before and Nasir was always receiving small tokens of affection, be it a soft kiss or a hug, but the taking of blood was reserved for when they took to their beds and only on rare occasion.

“Be quick then, so that I can be a proper tourist in this city.” Nasir replied before taking Agron’s hand. “Would you allow me to come with you this time? I will be patient and quiet, you will not hear or see me.”

“I always see you, Nasir.” Agron answered with a deep sigh. “You can come with, but don’t draw attention to us. I do not wish to kill anyone.”

Nasir turned around to look Agron in the eyes. “Because you can’t have… people know.” He said with a nod as he understood.

So they kept to the shadows as they walked the city, Nasir next to Agron, and only when Agron gestured that he should stay a little behind did Nasir obey. The vampire found a tourist who had seemed a little lost and quietly he took the man to a dark corner, took a few mouthfuls of blood and then directed the man to his hotel.

Nasir had looked upon the man’s eyes, as he seemed a bit dazed when he returned from his encounter with Agron, but he did not seem scared nor hurt. Nasir was now sure that Agron did not really hurt any other and when Agron emerged from the alley he wrapped an arm around the vampire’s waist.

“I have seen enough, thank you.” He said in gratitude.

“What did you wish to see then?” Agron inquired as he was curious.

“I… I feared that you might kill others in order to feed.” Nasir confessed.

“Is that why you offered your blood so freely, thinking that you saved others?” Agron asked as he took a step away from Nasir, hurt that Nasir would think of him that way.

“No, I wanted you to have it, to taste it. I just wasn’t sure what happened to you when you fed. Now I know. I did not mean to insult you.”

Agron sighed deeply and pulled Nasir closer. “You did not. And now, do you still wish to see those temples you have been reading so much about?” 

“Yes!” Nasir cried out as he looked up at Agron with a smile.

They walked through the city together and Nasir told an entire tale of legend to Agron, who just smiled and nodded every once in a while. He did not care much for a history even more ancient than he, but he loved how Nasir talked about it. 

They stood before the Acropolis and Nasir just gaped at it, in total awe of the structure which still sat upon the mountain top after thousands of years. “It was there even before us and it will stand when we have perished.” He mumbled quietly.

“It was a mighty building once, now it’s just a ruin.” Agron answered in a dark voice and Nasir frowned at the vampire beside him.

“What do you mean by that? Your thoughts have turned dark in these last nights.” Nasir commented and Agron refused to look at Nasir.

“I have lived too long to see this as a great momument, Nasir.” He just answered as he gazed upon the stone pillars, now grey and infected with the smog of the city below. Just like the Colosseum in Rome or the Arena in Verona, all of these great buildings were but a shadow of their former splendour. Nasir had never lived it, not seen what modern man had done to his history, but Agron knew and understood and it made him angry.

“I am sorry, should we go?” Nasir turned fully towards Agron and looked at him intently. “I don’t mind not seeing another monument if it meant that I could see a smile on your face again.” 

“You always bring a smile to my face, Nasir.” Agron indeed smiled at these words and he kissed Nasir’s forehead.

“Now, go and see the rest, and keep your book with you.” Agron handed Nasir the tourist book that he had bought of Athens. He figured that he would have an entire collection by the time they were done.

“No, that’s okay. Let’s go back.” Nasir looked at his clock for a moment and noticed that it was not even that late. They could go and have dinner. Nasir hadn’t eaten either since they had gone into town and Agron always worried about him not eating enough and forgoing his normal hours to spend time with the vampire.

“Yes, you should eat something.” Agron answered his unspoken question.

“How did you know that?” Nasir asked with wide eyes and Agron shrugged.  
“Intuition. Sometimes I see a glimpse of your mind.” Agron smiled and he offered his hand to Nasir, who gladly took it.

“Can we go to a Greek restaurant? I would like to try some of the local food.” Nasir looked around if he could find anything to his liking, but Agron shook his head.

“Not here on the main streets, come.” 

He tugged Nasir with him to one of the back streets, where it was fairly dark, but the mood lighting taken care of by the small coloured lamps people had hung at their houses kept it light enough for Nasir to see everything. Nasir tugged Agron down so that he could kiss him and then hugged him tightly.

“You don’t have to go with me, I know you can’t eat the food.” Nasir said as he looked at Agron.

“I don’t mind seeing you eat, but if you don’t like my company I will go back to the hotel to wait for you.” Agron teased and Nasir knew that he could not direct Agron back to the hotel.

“But won’t it be strange when you don’t order anything?” Nasir asked.

“Order something small for me then, a side dish which you can eat as well. I’ll pour myself a glass of wine and be glad that you had a decent meal for once. The owners of this place are very kind and they cook wonderfully, or so I have been told.”

“By who?” Nasir asked in curiousity and Agron laughed.

“A hippie I met here about twenty to thirty years ago. I don’t know how, but he figured out that I was different from the rest and that seemed to attract him rather than repulse him. We talked all through the night and by morning he told me I was a decent guy and he left.” Agron explained as they entered the restaurant.

“And you did not…” Nasir shut his mouth suddenly.

“Kill him?” Agron asked and he sighed. “Although I was quite sure that he wouldn’t tell a soul about me, I had to. It was painless, the man smiled at me and said that he understood. Perhaps he really did.”

In that sad mood they were seated at their table and Nasir wondered if Agron would ever kill him if he would choose to leave Agron. Not that he would ever do that, but… He bit his lower lip and found that he did not like the feeling of being obligated to stay with someone for the rest of his life.

“Never.” Agron suddenly said. Nasir looked up.

“I would never do that to you, not even if you screamed it out to the world.” Agron said with such a strong voice that Nasir instantly believed him.


	4. Chapter 4

The sight was splendid, the small tavern they had arrived at seemed like something of a dream. It has as much as five tables, which were all occupied, but the tavern itself was dark and Agron could go in unhindered by curious looks. They sat at a back table and Nasir looked through the menu with interest.

“It’s all in Greek, I have no idea what I’m going to order.” He laughed as he looked at the stranger markings which were supposed to be letters.

“Just ask their suggestions, they know a little English.” Agron offered with a smile, just when a waiter approached their table.

“Suggestions, Sir?” He asked with a heavy accent and Nasir nodded gratefully. In the end he ordered something with squid, a side dish with rice and wine leaves for Agron and a dessert which promised to be sickly sweet.   
He looked at the squid tentacles with a weird face and Agron laughed.

“What did you think you were going to get?” He asked as he looked at Nasir who poked in the squid with a fork to make sure the animal was dead.

“I don’t know, something deepfried or… oh well, I’m just going to try. It can’t be that bad.” Nasir muttered more to himself than to Agron before closing his eyes and pushing a mouthful onto his fork and into his mouth.

“Wow… that’s good.” He whispered and it made Agron smile again. 

“I’m guessing that you are more inclined to European food.” He murmured and Nasir nodded as he quietly ate on, earning a few approving glances from Agron. He also stole Agron’s dish and ate the entire dessert. Then he rubbed his belly.

“We should really go back to the hotel now, I don’t think I can do another big walk to one of the temples.” Nasir sighed deeply in contentment.

“Of course.” Agron gestured for the waiter and left an impressive tip. 

“I shall ask the cook to come, Sir.” The waiter bowed a couple of times and Nasir giggled. “It’s just like we’re royalty.” 

The cook entered and went to their table. Agron recognised the man from so many years ago and it seemed like the man did the same. He looked at Agron for a few moments and then seemed to realise that it couldn’t be possible that this man had not aged a day. 

“Compliments to the chef, Sir.” Nasir smiled and the man nodded his gratitude.

“Have I not seen you here before, Sir?” The cook then asked Agron and the vampire shook his head.

“Perhaps my father. He is the one that told me of this place.” Agron lied smoothly and the cook accepted this explanation. 

“Then you should thank him for me to bring in new customers.” He nodded once again to both Agron and Nasir before making his way back into the kitchen.

Both men stood, Nasir not without difficulty and walked slowly back to their hotel. Once there Nasir immediately plopped down upon the large bed and stretched out, complaining about his heavy stomach.

“Then you shouldn’t have eaten that much.” Agron softly commented and Nasir stuck his tongue out.

“Were you always this sensible?” Nasir asked and he was surprised when Agron’s expression turned to one of sadness.

“No, I was not… you were the sensible one out of the two of us. Spartacus always told me that I needed you to feel grounded.” The stab of pain Agron still felt while thinking of Spartacus never faded, just like the hole in his heart Nasir had left behind had never been filled until now.

“Spartacus… I remember him.” Nasir whispered softly as he closed his eyes, trying to see the man before his mind’s eye. “Do you have an idea of what happened to him?” He asked as he looked at Agron again.

“Marius told me that his body has never been found. Some rebels made it out, I’ve prayed to the gods that he would be a part of them and that is why he has not returned to this earth again. His part had been played fully and hopefully he found a new wife, and a family.” 

This was what Agron hoped, but he knew that Spartacus probably had been one of the many fallen on the battlefield and that the Romans had done everything to hide his body. The last thing they wanted was to make a martyr out of the man who had lead the rebellion.

“He deserved as much.” Nasir said as he remembered the strong leader of their rebellion. He vaguely knew that the man had lost his wife somewhere early on, before they had ever met, but Agron had been there, he had been the last one to stand with Spartacus from the beginning.

“Is it okay if I sleep now?” Nasir yawned and did not wait for permission to close his eyes. He snuggled into the sheets and blankets, creating a warm cavern for himself. Agron’s words still in his mind, he dreamt of a time long ago, when they were truly together. Agron had found him at a villa and he had been a wild little dog throughout all their time together. 

It was only when he found an image in his mind of an Agron in tears that Nasir was disturbed in his sleep. He tossed and turned, but Agron who was dead to the world beside him, could not help him to break out of his memories.

Agron had told him that he would leave, that he would go with Crixus to defeat the Romans, to burn down the city. Nasir had begged and pleaded, but Agron had not given in and taken Nasir with him, no, he had left him behind. A dark skinned man entered his dream, one called Castus, so he remembered and he shouted at him for making Agron leave.

Nasir did not understand the snippets, but when he woke to the dark of night, he was sweating and he could not grasp what had been going on. He looked upon Agron who lay on his back with his hands folded over his stomach, resting next to him.

“You left me.” He whispered softly, not understanding why Agron had done so. “You told me that you had searched for two thousand years for me, but you left me first.” 

When Agron woke, he found Nasir in tears on a chair next to the window.

“Nasir?” Agron asked with caution, not knowing what had brought this on.

“You left me.” Nasir stated in an accusing tone, turning back to Agron. He was angry at the vampire who had brought him to this part of the world, who had turned his head upside down with his words and dreams. They were not meant to be together forever, Agron had left him before and he would do so again.

“I have not been from your side.” Agron answered, not understanding.

“No! Back then, you left me! You went with Crixus to wage your war!” Nasir now shouted, standing upright and pointing at Agron. “I begged you to stay or to let me come with you, but you said no. You just left!”

“Oh.” Agron now said, understanding. He got closer to Nasir, who slapped at him, but the vampire easily caught Nasir’s wrist and held him close.

“I was a fool back then, to leave you. I thought that I could keep you safe if I kept you from that war. I honestly believed that we could take down Rome and that I could return to you a victor.”

“What, against Rome? What a righteous fool you were to believe that!” Nasir pushed himself off Agron’s chest and glared at him.

“It was that man, wasn’t it? You were jealous! Castus.” 

Agron hadn’t heard that name in ages and it made him smile while he shook his head.

“Back then I was, yes. The way he looked at you, Nasir, it would have made any man jealous and I fought him. Do you remember that? That you told me how much I loved you, that I would battle Jupiter himself for you?”

Nasir nodded, he remembered.

“But then you left, even after those beautiful words, you still left. And fuck me, but I can’t see why if I reassured you time and time again that that man didn’t mean anything to me. I have to get out of here.” Nasir muttered as he turned to the door.

“Nasir…” Agron began but Nasir shook his head.

“No. You don’t get a say in this, Agron. Goodbye.” Nasir said before slamming the door shut, not looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir encounters someone who gives him advice and Agron does something stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very very sorry for the long wait... my personal life has been crazy in the past few months. It might not get better very soon, but I wanted to write so badly that I updated a few of my stories, including this one.   
> Thank you for all the appreciation I've gotten, I hope you will still like to read this.

From the moment he stepped through the door Nasir was afraid that he might have made the wrong choice. Agron cared for him and he never forced him into anything. He paid for Nasir and he would offer Nasir schooling if he so desired. Nasir could make a life of his own if he wanted it.

Nasir did not go far, but went into a local café which was already open so early in the evening. Agron had given him some money for when he wanted to do something during the day and Nasir now used it to pay for his beer, staring at it for a long time. How could Agron stay with him now and live this lie, when he had left him earlier. Nasir let out a deep sigh.

“There is something on your mind, young one.” A voice startled him out of his thought and he looked upon a strange pale man, about his height, with violet eyes. Instinctively, having lived with Agron for a while now, he knew that this man was a vampire. He backed away, but the vampire held up his hand.

“My name is Marius, I am the one who made Agron into who he is now. Would you mind me sitting down with you?” The vampire asked.

Nasir gestured for him to do so. Marius sat and when a waiter came he ordered a coffee, warming his hand on the sides of the cup.

“I heard you shout his name several times, that is why I came here. I have been residing in Rome for quite a few years now again and the name Agron is not that common.” He smiled when he noticed Nasir’s surprise.

“Yes, I heard you shouting from a lot of miles away. I am older than Agron still, and I’m sure that you are aware of his power.”

“Not fully, I believe.” Nasir answered shortly as he tried to have a little distance between him and the vampire.

“Now that I have seen you, I know that you are the one Agron has been looking for for all of his immortal life. You accused him of leaving you, why?” Marius inquired and Nasir frowned.

“Why would you be interested?” Nasir asked.

“He… is my responsibility, although he has been living on his own for a lot of years. I found him on the battlefield that day, near death. If he had been captured by the Romans they would have given him a horrible death and I would spare him for that.”

“Why?” Nasir asked, intrigued.

Marius smiled. “He seemed like a man who could give me something back of my humanity. And he did, in the end, with his stubborn character and his undying love for you. He reminded me of my own quest so long ago and I told him that if he waited long enough he would find you again.”

“And he endured, just for me.” Nasir sighed as he mentally slapped himself for storming out of the hotel room like he did.  
“He did.” Marius answered with a nod.

“I have been a fool.” Nasir sighed.

“Perhaps, but from what I gathered you were not the only one. Nasir,” Marius leaned forward and lowered his voice a little. “You were together on the battle field, you died right next to him, you were together at the time of your death.”

Nasir smiled now, tears threatening to form. “Thank you.”

“Come and visit me when you come to Rome.” Marius said as he stood.

“We should come to Rome… and go to Capua, close our history and look to the future.” Nasir nodded and stood as well.

“A good idea, young Nasir. I will see you soon then.” Marius said with a nod and then disappeared into the darkness. Nasir did not know just how long they had sat there together, but when he went out of the café, he could see the first rays of sunshine piercing through the lightening sky. Marius had gone home just in time.

Nasir hurried back to the hotel, hoping that Agron would still be awake, maybe waiting for him. He could ask for forgiveness and then point out to Agron that they were two stupid men in love. He smiled at the thought.

When he entered the suite, something was off. He noticed the open windows, letting in the rays of the sun and he immediately went to shut them all. 

“Leave it.” A voice sounded from the other side of the bed.

Agron was sitting on the chair near the window, where Nasir had sat in the beginning of the evening. The sun had already gotten to him and Nasir could see to his horror how the skin smoked, blisters formed rapidly and the agonised look on Agron’s face.

“Agron, what the fuck are you doing! Stop that!” Nasir shouted as he hurried towards Agron, standing before him and putting him in his own shadow for as best as he could before pulling the curtains back in place.

“Love, what are you doing? You’re hurting yourself.” Nasir whispered as he sat down on his knees in front of Agron, taking his hands gently in his. When he turned them around he could see the scars where the nails had pierced through the skin. Human scars, which had not gone away at the time of Agron turning into a vampire.

“You were gone. Have you come to say goodbye?” Agron murmured and he let his hands be taken into Nasir’s, he did not move.

“No. I’m sorry, Agron, I have been a fool as well. Marius talked to me.” 

This shook Agron and he looked at Nasir.

“Marius?” He asked and Nasir nodded.  
“He had heard me and he wanted to put some things right. He told me that I died alongside you on the battlefield, that you were ready to follow me into the afterlife. This is all still so new to me and familiar at the same time. I was confused, I hope you can forgive me.” 

Agron did not know what to respond. Of course he would forgive Nasir, he would forgive him anything. He thought stepping out of this life would be the best choice he could make after Nasir had left him, but he had returned.   
A bloody tear formed at the corner of Agron’s eye, slowly sliding down his cheek.

“Agron…” Nasir whispered, trying to whipe the tear away, but leaving a bloody streak over Agron’s cheek. 

“You’re hurt, badly.” He sighed as he saw just how bad the wounds looked, some of them were probably third degree burns. “You haven’t been able to feed much over these past few days, will you heal?”

Agron nodded slowly.

“Still…” Nasir said as he gently pulled Agron from the chair and directing him to the bed so that he could lay down. Agron did as instructed which worried Nasir a little, Agron was most of the time not so compliant. Nasir sat on the bed next to the vampire, desperately wanting to make everything right again. 

“Here.” He said as he held out his hand to the vampire, turning his wrist so that anyone and especially Agron could see the arteries clearly. The vampire could hear the blood rushing through Nasir’s veins and with the pain he was in it was much harder to resist the offer than before.

“No… Nasir…” He began, but the wrist was pressed firmly against his lips and Agron could not say another word. He opened his mouth and bend down to bite into the flesh. From the moment the first drop of blood fell onto his tongue, Agron’s hands went up to grasp Nasir’s wrist and pull him closer.

Nasir hissed at the first prick of fangs through his skin, but then he only felt a little of the pull of the blood going through his veins. When Agron didn’t stop after a few mouthfuls, Nasir began to get worried.

“Agron… I think you should stop.” He said, but the vampire didn’t seem to hear him.

“Agron, stop!” Nasir screamed when he began to feel very weak.

It was only when Agron felt Nasir’s heartbeat slowing down, that he could urge himself to stop. He had heard Nasir, but he couldn’t have stopped, the precious blood too valuable to stop. 

Nasir had almost fallen over onto Agron’s chest, not able to sit upright anymore. Agron had taken too much. Nasir was dying. Agron cursed himself at the sight of a pale Nasir, gasping for much needed breath into his lungs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron makes Nasir into a vampire. When Nasir wakes up, the world is an entirely different place to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's time for the transition of Nasir into a vampire, so that Agron can finally hold him without the fear of breaking him.   
> I hope you like it!

Agron gently laid Nasir on the bed. Nasir was gasping for breath, repeating Agron’s name a few times, before he remained silent and just struggled to stay alive. He felt that he wouldn’t live for long anymore, that Agron had taken too much from him. Agron could not stand to see Nasir suffer through this one more time.

“Nasir… my love…” Agron whispered softly as he caressed Nasir’s cheek. He did not want to see Nasir die again, he wouldn’t be able to stand it.

“I am so sorry… you shouldn’t have offered me…” He kept caressing Nasir, who had closed his eyes at this point. His breath hitched and Agron could feel his heartbeat slowing down. Agron faltered in his conviction to never make another vampire. He could not let this end in this manner, Nasir could not die now.  
He quickly bit into his own wrist, wrapping an arm around Nasir so that he sat up and holding the bloodied wrist to his lips.

“Please, Nasir… Drink. It’ll make you feel better.” Agron tried to reason with the man who could not even open his eyes. 

“Will… I…” Nasir murmured very quietly, but Agron’s sensitive hearing could pick it up. “Vampire?” Nasir ended with a small sigh.

“Yes… you can still choose, my love, but then you will die. It is my fault and I will live with the guilt for as long as I will remain on this earth, which shall not be for much time if you are to be away from me again. I am very sorry.”

Nasir, with an immense effort, shook his head and faintly grasped at the wrist in front of him. Agron pressed a little closer and Nasir licked at the blood on the wound. In just a few seconds he seemed to regain some of his strength and lapped at the blood more willingly. Agron took his wrist away for but a moment to bite deeper into it. His blood flowed freely and Nasir tried to feed from it as best as he could.

When Agron thought he would have enough, he laid Nasir down again and told him to go to sleep. Nasir opened his eyes for a few seconds.

“What will happen to me?” He asked in a slow voice, as if already asleep. 

“During your sleep you will change, you will stop breathing and your heart will stop beating… the rest you will discover for yourself when you wake. But you must rest now.” Agron demanded and Nasir nodded, but not before resting his hand on Agron’s arm.

“You will stay with me?” He asked in a tiny voice and Agron, already feeling enormously guilty, wrapped his arms around Nasir.

“Always. Now rest, my love.” He pressed a kiss to Nasir’s forehead and was pleased when Nasir finally closed his eyes to sleep. 

Agron stayed close to Nasir until he was forced into sleep himself, resting next to his lover and hoping that he would wake before Nasir, who would be disoriented and probably even a little angry at his treatment.

Nasir’s heart stopped during his sleep, his already dark hair gleamed with a strange glow and it grew stronger and it would remain at the same length forever. His teeth grew stronger and his fangs elongated somewhat. His skin paled and his eyes, once opened, would have a shimmer in them which would prove him inhuman. 

Agron was already awake when Nasir’s eyelids fluttered open. Nasir himself had felt like it was an eternity swimming to the surface of an immense dark lake. He had struggled to get there and he had seemed tired at the time, but now he felt fit, like he could take on an entire army on his own.

He opened his eyes fully and saw dust floating through the air, even though it was completely dark. He felt someone watching him and shot up into a sitting position, far faster than humanly possible. It was Agron. 

Nasir smiled at him and realised that his fangs showed. He lifted a finger to touch them and pricked himself. While watching the drop of blood run down his finger, the wound closed again. 

“You seem fascinated.”

The voice sounded booming to his ears, even though Agron had taken care to whisper. Nasir covered his ears with his hands, but Agron gently pried them away. There was no light burning in the bedroom, but Nasir could still see the tiniest detail of Agron’s features. The love and confidence in his eyes spoke volumes to Nasir.

“Try to focus to tone down the sounds. You will have to try and isolate what you want to hear, because your hearing is far more sensitive now than it used to be. Can you focus on my voice?” Agron asked and Nasir nodded.

“You are doing great, Nasir, and I sense your strength. You will be marvellous.” Agron smiled and in response Nasir smiled too, although he had yet to speak.

“Can I… can I touch you?” Nasir asked in his normal voice, and again he was a little startled by the sound, but he managed to keep smiling.

Agron nodded and Nasir lifted his hands, fascinated by the change in them, the elongated fingernails and the paleness of his skin. But when he touched Agron’s face he was in awe. Their body temperatures were now the same and still he could feel every surface of skin, the strong silk of Agron’s hair.

“You are beautiful.” He then said in awe as he looked upon Agron. “I already knew, but now I can see. I see so much now.”

“Then you should see how beautiful you are. Come.” Agron smiled as he stood, stretching out his hand for Nasir to do the same. Nasir stood in a second, and he followed Agron to the large mirror in the bathroom. 

Nasir stood in front of it and Agron behind him.

“Do you see your own beauty?” Agron asked as he let his hand stray through long dark locks. “Your eyes are still brown, but now they are golden, your hair which had a beauty of his own, has a new shine…” Agron said as he wrapped his arms around Nasir, keeping him close.

Nasir drank it all in and found that his exposed skin had grown a little paler, but it was still like it used to be, and the scar he had in his side was still present. Only then did he realise that Agron had taken of most of his clothes, besides his boxershorts. If he could, he would have blushed.

“Are vampires capable of love, Agron?” He asked as he looked at the mirror, avoiding Agron’s eyes.

“You are asking a vampire who has spent two thousand years searching for his lover.” Agron answered as he kissed Nasir’s cheek.

Nasir smiled in response and pressed closer to Agron. “Then I must love you, for I feel your blood pumping through my veins, everywhere.” He gasped.

“Every one of your senses is heightened right now, but I am glad that your love for me has survived your transition.” Agron whispered before kissing Nasir’s hair. Nasir noticed that now that he was a vampire, Agron dared to stand closer to him than before and even kiss him without asking for his permission.

“You are not afraid anymore.” Nasir stated as he turned around so that he faced Agron. “You touch me more now, you are not afraid to hurt me anymore.”

“I…” Agron began as he sighed deeply. “I am not deserving of touching you, as a matter of fact. I’m the one that fed from you so deeply that you were dying. But I did not want to face another eternity without you. I should apologise for my selfishness.”

“No!” Nasir shouted and it rang in his ears, but he did not stray from purpose.

“This was what I wanted from you… only I thought to stay alive for a little while longer, this is great. I wanted to be with you, forever… from the first days on in New Orleans I wanted nothing more.”

“Nasir…” Agron began but Nasir cut him off.

“No, I do not want to hear that you regret making me into one of your own. Why do it if you still regret it?” Nasir said softly.

“I do not regret it for one moment, I only regret the way in which it happened.” Agron answered and Nasir stepped even closer, raising his hand to cup Agron’s cheek and kissing him. Agron answered the kiss and when tongues scraped teeth, their blood, Agron’s blood, mingled.

With a moan Nasir deepened the kiss, but Agron kept his distance.

“You should feed first, my love, then you can have all of me.” He winked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron can now show Nasir just how much he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter why this story is rated M :).  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Although Nasir wished for nothing more than to stay in the hotelroom, he knew that he should feed to sustain himself. After all, he was not two thousand years old. Agron’s blood had made him stronger than a normal young vampire and with Agron’s guidance, he drank from his first victim.   
The blood of the young woman sent him reeling and he felt on a high, like he had taken a dose of drugs.

He was giddy when they returned to the hotel and he had held onto Agron all the way through. He could not stand not touching the man and when they were in the room, he pressed Agron up against the door.

“Agron.” He mumbled as he kissed Agron’s temple and moved his lips to his ear and his jawline. The elder vampire could have broken the hold Nasir had on him, but he would not for the world interrupt Nasir.

Promptly he was grabbed by the arms and flung through the room, landing in the middle of the bed. Agron looked shocked for a second, but then started to laugh as Nasir jumped on the right side, settling himself over Agron.

“It’s fun.” Nasir smiled as well as he sniffled at the hollow of Agron’s throat. “Everything is so clear now, I can see everything, smell everything… and…” If vampires could blush, Nasir certainly would have done so. “And I feel… so much right now.”

“That’s only normal, everything you feel is intensified.” Agron answered as he sat up, wrapping his arms around Nasir the best that he could. “You already cared for me and now…” Agron did not finish his sentence but kissed Nasir instead, who deepened the kiss instantly.

“I love you.” Nasir confessed when they finally broke apart. “I already did when I found out the full truth about us, but now I feel it stronger than ever.”

“I am thankful for that.” Agron replied and Nasir could hear the sincerity in his voice. Nasir laid down fully on Agron’s body, which did not prevent him from breathing since vampires had no need for it.

“You never talked to me about how different it is for vampires. Love, I mean. Does it mean the same? Is it forever now?” Nasir asked and he was genuinely curious. 

“We are not as fickle as humans, if that is what you mean. Vampires do not chose mates easily, that much I have learned over the centuries. Some lie with humans, but not a lot of vampires give away their heart.”

“You are an exception then.” Nasir smiled.

“My heart was already yours when I was human, it has never belong to anyone else.” Agron said earnestly and Nasir had to fight the tears threatening in his eyes. He had never been happier, not in this lifetime.

“Show me.” He whispered then. “Please.” 

“Come here.” Agron smiled and Nasir was eager to kiss those lips. Agron easily rolled them both over so that Nasir was lying on his back on the bed and Agron hovered over him. 

“Do you trust me?” Agron asked and Nasir nodded.

“With my life…” Nasir began to say and then giggled. “I already did, I guess.” He then smiled and Agron smiled back, although Nasir could still see the guilt in his eyes. “No, no guilt, Agron, you gave me the greatest gift of all, besides your love.”

Agron looked down to Nasir’s chest and lifted his hand, letting a single finger rest in the hollow of Nasir’s throat. Without a single word he looked Nasir in the eyes and with a sharp fingernail he drew a bloody trail, opening buttons on the way which were no match to his strength. 

Nasir hissed in pain before Agron laved the wound with his tongue and hissed in pleasure instead. This was nothing like he had been used to at the club, this was so intense and Agron had barely touched him. He knew that this was a little new to Agron too, he did not want to know if Agron had slept with anyone else over the years, but he was sure that it had not been like this.

“Are you still with me?” Agron asked as Nasir felt a dull pain around his navel, where Agron had scratched him again. 

“Completely.” Nasir sighed when he felt the cool tongue on his skin, which made a path down to his cock.

“Oh gods, Agron!” Nasir moaned and writhed on the sheets.

“We are the gods now, my love.” Agron responded briefly before taking Nasir into his mouth until it felt almost impossible for Nasir to hold on any longer. But there was something missing, something he needed, only, he did not know what.

“Agron, please…” He begged.

“It will take a while longer, my love, be patient… I don’t want to hurt you.” Agron said softly. “I want to be inside of you when you come.”

“Yes!” Nasir muttered as he forced Agron closer to him, and he only could because Agron did not resist. He felt Agron’s fingers at his opening and although he knew what was going to happen the sensation was new for him. He gasped at the first finger, but then he relaxed and he could not wait for Agron to enter him.

It did not take long before Nasir pulled Agron up to him.

“Now!” He growled through gritted teeth and Agron smiled lovingly at him, pressing their mouths together and entering Nasir slowly. Vampires could take a lot of pain and healed instantly, Agron even liked the pleasure pain once in a while, but he would not for the world hurt Nasir. He began to move slowly. Nasir set his own fingernails in Agron’s shoulders and Agron hissed as well.

Nasir was still missing something, as much as he loved this moment. Agron finally had let go of his fear of touching Nasir. Nasir had felt the orgasm building, but something was holding him back again and he did not know what it was.

“Do you feel it as well?” He asked Agron softly, as he knew Agron could hear him. Agron smiled at his lover, kissing him deeply before showing off his fangs. Nasir was still mesmerized by Agron’s beauty, as Agron was by his.

“Let me show you, my love.” Agron murmured as he bowed down, carefully opening his mouth and setting his fangs into Nasir’s neck. From the moment the fangs pierced Nasir’s skin, Nasir let out a long moan. He reacted on instinct, brought his legs around Agron’s waist and bit into Agron’s neck. 

They both shivered as they came, and held each other tightly afterwards. Agron soothed Nasir’s wounds, although they healed quickly. Nasir lapped at the last trickle of blood on Agron’s neck and then sighed softly. 

“That was… incredible.” He muttered as he stretched himself, settling down next to Agron on the large bed.

“There is nothing above the sharing of blood. We enjoy what humans enjoy, but the blood is always a bonus.” Agron explained.

Nasir nodded as he closed his eyes. The night had been long and eventful for him and he was still a new vampire, he needed his rest. Agron gathered Nasir close in his arms and closed his eyes as well.

“Agron?” Nasir spoke up before he went to sleep.

“Hmhm?” Agron responded.

“I know that you wanted me to see the world, but I want to see the places… I want to see the villa I stayed in, where you lived, where the rebels stayed if we can find that again… where I died. I want to see my history. Can we go to Capua? Rome?” Nasir asked softly.

Agron sighed deeply. He did not want to relive everything again, but he knew that he owed this to Nasir. The man had given him everything, including his own life, on a promise that what he felt was real.

“I will take you.” Agron mumbled as Nasir cuddled closer to him.

“Gratitude.” Nasir answered and it sounded so much like all of those years ago that Agron was fully awake for just an instant. Nasir couldn’t have known that word, not from what he had seen with Naevia. He was truly remembering everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir travel to Capua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all the appreciation! Our guys are nearing the end of their journey, travelling to the city of Capua, where Agron was part of the ludus of Batiatus.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Agron had grown more careful now that Nasir was a vampire. They travelled exclusively at night and Agron wouldn’t have Nasir near a ray of sun if he could help it. But since Nasir had asked for their history, Agron’s, Nasir’s and their history together, he had arranged it so that they could travel to Capua.

The small town had nothing of the splendour of two thousand years ago. Agron had not been back in all of those years and it was easy to lose his way in the modern town. He had booked the hotel that looked the best and was the most expensive. For a room without any kind of view he still thought that he should get his own butler for that kind of money. 

Nasir had called him an old man when he grumbled about the price. Agron had nipped Nasir and tasted his blood just for the fun of it. But now they were in Capua, in said hotel, and Nasir seemed to be nervous.

“Nasir!” Agron sighed as he looked from the bed to where Nasir was pacing. He was probably agitated and tired since although he had rested the day before, he had tried to stay awake as long as possible. Agron had not allowed it, grabbed Nasir with him on the bed and made him stay until he closed his eyes.

And now Nasir was awake again, even before Agron.

“You’re awake! I didn’t want to… I’m sorry.” Nasir began and he looked utterly innocent, as far as he could. 

“You’re not sorry, at all.” Agron mumbled, blinking a couple of times before he was fully awake.

“Not really.” Nasir smiled. “Can we go now? Please?” 

Agron nodded as he got up. For Nasir’s sake he did not sleep in his clothing anymore but had made more of a daily routine of putting on sleeping clothes whenever they needed rest. Now he looked for a jeans and shirt, as Nasir seemed to prefer him in those clothes rather than in a suit.

They were going to the centre of Capua first, where the large arena was still standing. Then they were going to try and find the place where the ludus once stood. Agron hoped that his memory would not leave him today.

“Come then, before you are dragging me there.” Agron sighed and Nasir stopped him from going out of the room.

“Agron, if you don’t want to… I’m not going to force you.” Nasir sounded sad and Agron silently hugged him.

“I want to, Nasir.” Agron softly said before kissing Nasir’s cheek.

Both men embraced each other before Agron took Nasir’s hand and led them outside. Their hotel was close to the arena and it took only a short walk for them to get by the gate which closed off the arena from the rest of the town.

“This still looks great.” Nasir commented as he laid a hand on the stones. He hoped that they would tell him their story now that he was a vampire, but they remained silent. Agron had told him that sometimes vampires had other gifts than just speed and strength, but Nasir had not discovered his talent yet.

“It’s not right.” Agron frowned as he took a few steps sideways so that he could read the plaque with some of the most important information.

“Ah, it is built on the foundations of the old arena, that is why I don’t recognise it. I guess you are watching a newer form of the arena, Nasir.” Agron explained as he watched the structure together with Nasir.

“But this is the place where you fought, as a gladiator? These were the sands?” Nasir asked as he wanted to go into the arena, but everything was locked for the night. Agron saw his look and took Nasir’s hand.

“You are not bound by the rules of men anymore, remember?” He smiled as they both jumped over the fence with ease and stood in the middle of the grounds in an instant. It was different to stand in the middle of the arena, on the sands. Agron closed his eyes and recalled the fights he had seen and participated in.

“It looks amazing here… I would have liked to see you fight. I know that it was to the death but.. you would have looked so strong in here. You still look strong in here.” Nasir turned back to Agron who still stood there with his eyes closed, his arms alongside his body and hands balled into tight fists.

“We fought to live another day, some for honour and glory. It was all we had.” Agron murmured in response and suddenly Nasir felt for this large man. He had fought for so long and maybe had hoped to do more than that together with Nasir, he just never had the chance.

“You had more after… after the arena, right?” Nasir asked and Agron smiled at him, his fangs slightly showing as he wrapped Nasir in a tight embrace.

“I had you, that was more than enough.”

They stood there together for a long while, until Nasir looked up at Agron.

“Do you think you can handle one more? The ludus?” He asked and Agron nodded slowly as he took a step back.

“I wonder if there is anything still standing. I haven’t been here since we left the ludus.” Agron said as he took Nasir’s hand in his and jumped over the large fence again, taking Nasir with him in the process.

“Was it… doable when you were there? I remember how it was like in the villa where Nasir was a slave, but he was a house slave, that was probably something quite different than being trained to be a gladiator.” Nasir asked as they walked along the asphalt road, which turned into a smaller road when they walked through to the older part of town.

“Actually, it was… alright. I was used to living in the woods and suddenly I had a roof over my head all of the time and food every day. We had hunger in our village once in a while.” Agron’s voice softened when he talked of the past. “Of course fighting to the death in the arena was harsh, but I fought before, it wasn’t new.”

While they walked, Nasir noticed that they were on the outskirts of town and walking onto a large rocky plateau, which was not inhabited. Agron stopped in the middle of it, but Nasir didn’t see a thing. Only when he came closer he noticed an outline of what once was a structure, a ruin.

“That is it?” He asked as he looked at Agron.

“What’s left of it, apparently.” Agron replied with a firm nod. It did nothing to him, for Agron this was only the place where his brother had found his death. There were other memories, but he had pushed them to the back of his mind, where they should remain. Nasir did not question Agron, he just looked around.

He stepped the outline of the villa, which was large for its time, but from what Agron had told him Nasir it was far from the largest or wealthiest in the town. He would have liked to see it in the old times, but he was happy to be here, to learn some of Agron’s history even if it was just a brief moment in time.

“Nasir? Are you ready to go?” Agron asked.

Nasir turned around to find Agron standing in the middle of what used to be the practice ground. For the second time that night he pictured Agron as the gladiator he used to be, before Nasir had ever met him. Not for the first time he wished that he could still be the same Nasir from two thousand years ago, because even if he shared the memories of Nasir, he was not entirely him.

“Stop worrying so much… you’re more than enough for me. Nasir would have approved of you one hundred percent.” Agron murmured, suddenly very closeby.

“What… how did you know…?” Nasir stammered, but Agron smiled and hugged Nasir close to him.

“It wasn’t difficult to guess. I can’t read your thoughts, Nasir, they are yours to keep.”

Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron and pulled him even closer.

“I want you to know my thoughts… and my dreams… Everything. I just hoped that we could close the past, if we find the place where Nasir died. So that we both can say goodbye and then we really can start over.”

“Yeah… we can say hello to Spartacus too, I can still remember where he rests.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir will go on their way to Capua. Nasir loves his new life as a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an interlude before the last chapter unfolds. I hope you enjoy!

They returned to their hotel in a fast pace, since dawn was approaching. The both of them had lost themselves in history and it was far later than they had anticipated. While Nasir was mostly relieved that what they had seen until did not affect him or his feelings for Agron, the other seemed quiet and distant.

“Agron, are you sure you are fine? If this grieves you too much, I’ll go alone.” Nasir said before he realised that might be a mistake. Agron looked at with flashing eyes and in the next moment Nasir was pinned to the wall. However he tried to use his new strength, he was no match for Agron.

“Of course it grieves me.” Agron hissed between his teeth, before he regained his senses and recognised the man before him, letting go of Nasir, only to have the man’s arms around his neck.

“Don’t dare to apologise, it doesn’t hurt.” Nasir whispered as he pulled Agron closer. “I will not go alone, I promise. We can go tomorrow or if you choose, we don’t go at all.” Nasir caressed Agron’s tight jaw. 

“I should be the one taking care of you instead of the other way around. You are so new at this yet you hold yourself better than I did when I was this young a vampire.” Agron sighed. He wanted to say he was sorry, but Nasir had forbidden it. He let himself be held closely and buried his face in Nasir’s neck, where he was tempted to taste his blood.

“Go ahead.” Nasir murmured softly as he felt the slight pressure of his own fangs as his bloodlust rose. They had not fed that night and because of his young age as a vampire he longed for blood. 

“Only if you do the same. You must be hungry and you should have said so when we were in the town. We could have found someone for you to feed on.”

“What we were doing was far more important… and besides, I like your blood much more than that of humans.” Nasir smiled.

“I wish that you could survive on the blood I give you, that you would not have to feed on anyone else.” Agron smiled sadly.

“I did not choose this life to make it easy on me, Agron. I choose it so I could be with you.” Nasir murmured as he bared his fangs, biting down gently on Agron’s neck. Agron hissed at the vague pain he felt, but more to the pleasure coursing through his veins.

Nasir took enough to sustain himself for the day, so that they may sleep in peace. Agron had not taken his blood and he knew that even if he would plead, Agron would not take it. So he pulled the vampire with him to the bed and laid down upon it, pulling Agron with him.

“It is close to dawn, you should rest.” Agron reasoned with Nasir, but the younger vampire would have none of it.

“Your blood is in my veins now, it’s burning!” Nasir laughed as he manhandled Agron, which he should not be able to do, but Agron let him. Nasir kissed Agron deeply, and although he did not avoid Agron’s fangs, he did not cut himself badly enough to make himself bleed. The sensation of kissing Agron, heightened by the blood coursing through his system, made Nasir feel on high and he began to giggle.

“I feel drunk.” He giggled softly in between kisses. 

“Then I think it would be best if you sleep it off.” Agron replied as he tried to calm Nasir down.

“Please, Agron.” Nasir’s voice now sounded serious and he looked into Agron’s eyes. He was sitting astride Agron’s stomach, his hands leaning on Agron’s chest. “I know that you try your best to take care of me and to do what is best for me, but sometimes I… I just want you.” Nasir’s voice had lowered to a whisper and he looked a bit ashamed at how he was pleading.

Agron sat up and his hands rested on Nasir’s back, lifting him up easily so that they turned around and Nasir lay on his back on the bed. 

“You will never have to beg me, Nasir, ever.” Agron said very seriously, before he lowered his mouth to Nasir’s and kissed him deeply. Nasir moaned into the kiss, hoping that his plea would not go unanswered. When Agron left his lips and pressed kisses to his neck, he hoped to feel fangs break through his skin, but he felt a little disappointed when they didn’t.

Agron seemed to notice Nasir’s disappointment and quickly proceeded his kisses, finding himself lower until he could finally kiss the other vampir’s stomach, which quivered under his attention.

Agron smiled.

“Do you want me so badly?” Agron asked softly as his fingers brushed over Nasir’s erection, earning another deep moan.

“Ag-ron!” Nasir sounded frustrated and Agron wanted to remedy that immediately. Without another moment’s hesitation he took Nasir into his mouth and sucked hard, making Nasir shoot up from the bed, his head thrown backwards.

Agron sat back, before crawling over Nasir’s form, pausing only to make him lie back again. He scratched over Nasir’s chest with his sharp fingernails, leaving small bloody trails. The pain was momentarily on Nasir’s sensitive skin. The young vampire hissed as Agron lapped up the blood greedily and made a small slit over his own chest.

“Drink, Nasir.” Agron ordered.

Helpless, Nasir could do nothing but obey and pressed his lips to the slit, making sure to not loose any drop of the precious blood. Both men shivered and Nasir held onto Agron while he came, the blood being enough to send him off. Nasir looked up at Agron and kissed him softly.

“Don’t make me beg again…. I still want you.” Nasir murmured. And although Agron would do nothing to hurt Nasir, the young vampire assured him that he would not feel a thing now that he was so relaxed.

“I’m a vampire now too, remember?” He half giggled as he pushed against Agron’s shoulders, making sure the other vampire’s thighs situated between his own. 

Agron looked up at Nasir, hesitating once more. Then he slowly slid forward, filling Nasir. He looked at Nasir and when he saw him wince, he stopped, but Nasir rested his feet on at the back of Agron’s thighs, holding him in place.

“Don’t stop.” Nasir whispered and Agron only stopped when he could feel Nasir’s ass against him, holding him close into his arms as he sat on his knees, Nasir not letting go of him.

They moved together and Nasir pressed down the memories of his former life. That was not him anymore, he was loved by someone who had loved him for centuries. He tried to keep his eyes open to look at Agron, but in the end he failed and closed them slowly.

Somehow he felt unfulfilled, although the sex in itself was fantastic. When he looked up at Agron, who had stilled his movement, the vampire smiled knowingly.

“I told you it was not the same for us.” Agron whispered softly before he kissed Nasir deeply. Agron sliced his tongue on Nasir’s razor sharp fangs. Nasir moaned as the blood flowed freely into his mouth and he swallowed quickly.

“More!” He groaned and Agron willingly craned his neck so that Nasir could taste his blood. Agron’s fangs ripped at Nasir’s throat as well, while he began to move faster. It only took a few mouthfuls of blood for the both of them to reach their peak.

“That was amazing.” Nasir sighed later as they lay close together.

“It’s who we are.” Agron answered as he pressed a kiss to Nasir’s forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir travel to what was their last battlefield. They encounter someone special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! Sorry for the long wait, but here is the final chapter, I hope you like it!

Agron and Nasir woke up almost simultaneously. As Nasir opened his eyes and smiled at Agron, the vampire’s heart swelled. Today was the day they were both going to say goodbye to their past. Agron hoped that Nasir would remember more of his own past, but in the end it wouldn’t matter.  
Nasir had conquered Agron’s heart once again and it was not the former slave who had, but the former pleasure dancer.

“You are so quiet.” Nasir said as he stood, his hair still in the messy bun it had been the night before. Agron had explained that he could cut his hair one night, because it would grow out during the day. Nasir had not experimented yet and Agron hoped that he wouldn’t. He loved Nasir’s hair.

“I was just thinking of how much I love you.” Agron answered softly, and Nasir could swear that for the first time for as long as he knew Agron, the man was shy. Nasir knew that Agron didn’t say these words easily because of his losses.

“I love you too.” Nasir said earnestly as he leaned over Agron’s side of the bed, hugging him tightly and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“This is going to be the end, isn’t it?” Nasir asked with a small sigh as he sat down on the bed. 

“What are you talking about? This is going to be a beginning.” Agron smiled as he closed his eyes for a moment. “I am going to say goodbye to… to my old life, to the memory of Nasir, so that I can welcome you.”

“Oh, so I am not welcome now?” Nasir laughed as he punched Agron in the arm. Agron grabbed Nasir and wrestled him on the bed, pinning his arms above his head in such a loose grip that he could easily break free if he wanted to.

“I have been looking for you for over two thousand years… If you ever want to leave me, that’ll be your choice, but my heart has always belonged to you.” 

“I feel the same, even though I’m not as old as you. It feels like I have known you… well, for two thousand years.” Nasir whispered softly.  
Agron let go of him and Nasir craned his neck, pressing his lips to Agron’s.

“Shall we go?” He asked then and Agron nodded, hoping that this would be a time of closure for him. It had taken him a lot of time, but he was ready to commit the past to history, but he needed to say his final goodbyes.  
He was shaken from his dreaming by a hand on his arm, Nasir looking at him.

“Apologies, we really should go before I keep sitting here an entire night.” Agron sighed and stood, picking up the shirt and jeans he had discarded the night before. He had not dressed in a suit in quite some time and he felt better in the casual clothes.  
Nasir quickly dressed as well and fixed his hair, tying it back in a ponytail for comfort.  
Both vampires excited the hotel in a human pace, only exhilarating their speed when they crossed the city borders.

They were on the spot of Nasir’s death in under a minute. 

They stood stock still, taking in the surroundings which had changed so much in the last two thousand years. It used to be a vast field, surrounded by rocks, now it stood full of buildings with a manmade park in the middle.  
It didn’t matter to Agron how it looked now, he could paint the whole picture in his head.  
Nasir touched his hand and Agron entwined their fingers, the both of them looking at the park before them.

“It’s here.” Nasir offered and Agron nodded.

“It is such a long time ago.” Agron said softly as he walked into the park. There wasn’t a gate present and they walked hand in hand towards about the middle, where a small lake had been dug. They sat on a bench lakeside.

Agron’s hand clenched around Nasir’s as he remembered the battle cries from his fellow rebels, the fierce look upon their faces. They were determined not to go down without a fight. Agron just wanted to kill them all, and he had gotten his fill before one of them struck him down.  
It was a good thing Nasir could not feel the pain, because it was quite possible that Agron could break his hand by the sheer pressure.

“I remember seeing you, fallen, but I’ve never known what really happened to you.” Agron then sighed as he let go of Nasir’s hand and stood, walking to the lake side. Nasir remained on the bench, letting Agron deal with his own demons.

“Hey!” 

They both turned their head at the sound of a voice closeby. Neither of them had heard anyone nearing and Agron cursed himself for being so focused on himself and Nasir that he could not even hear a stumbling human approach.

He was quicker than Nasir, who had heard the blood rush through human veins and was immediately interested in the man now standing right in front of them.  
Although it was dark in the park, the soft lightning from the streets filtered in.  
Agron could easily make out the man’s features, the square jaw, the fierce eyes, the stubble on his cheek.  
Agron smiled.

“You shouldn’t be here.” The man prompted as he lifted up his lamp for a moment and shone it at Nasir and Agron, who was standing in front of Nasir. 

“We were just about to leave, officer.” Agron explained as he held one of his hands out so that Nasir could take it. He heard Nasir growl lightly behind him, knowing that it was difficult to maintain his composure so close to a bloodsource.

“I will escort you to make sure.” The man said as he gestured with his light for them to walk in front of him.

“How long have you worked here, officer? I haven’t seen you here earlier.” Agron tried to make some conversation, to know a little more about the police agent he had known so well once.  
“About a year.” Was the short answer. 

“Did something call you here?” Agron asked again and this time the officer took a few steps, walking a little faster so that he stood in front of the two vampires. 

“Are you drunk or high?” He asked as he tried to light into their eyes again. Agron lowered his head quickly and Nasir looked aside, so that he would notice their eyes. Agron felt the frustration of the human in front of them.  
Agron landed a hand on the man’s shoulder, which did not seem to startle him.

“Remove… your… hand.” He stated very slowly and deliberately.

“Always the fighter, Spartacus.” Agron smiled and Nasir looked from one to the other and began to understand why Agron had so much patience with this human officer. Nasir would probably have dumped him in the lake so that they could be long gone by the time he had swum back to shore.

“That’s not my name.” Spartacus said out of what seemed habit and he startled himself by his answer.

“I know it’s not. It doesn’t matter.” Agron kept his hand on Spartacus’ shoulder and looked him right in the eye.

“Forget that you ever saw us, we were not here. You did your usual patrol and nothing out of the ordinary happened.”

“Nothing happened.” Spartacus repeated slowly.

Nasir gasped at the change in the man, he seemed sedated. Agron released him and Spartacus walked in their opposite direction, to the other exit of the park, where he would have gone if he had not encountered them.  
Agron was relieved that it was that easy, but then Spartacus turned around for a moment.

“I will be watching you!” He shouted before walking on and Agron actually laughed at the sound. He shook his head and only then noticed that Nasir looked frightened. He wrapped his arms around Nasir’s shoulders.

“He will not remember us.” He whispered before pressing a kiss to Nasir’s hair.

“But he just said that he would be watching us…” Nasir began, but Agron shut him up by finding his lips and kissing him earnestly.

“Of course he will, Spartacus always will… but…” Agron frowned a moment, thinking if he had made the right decision with making Spartacus forget. “He does not need to relive all the loss he suffered through. Let him be happy in this life.”

“You’re absolutely right. He deserves happiness.” Nasir nodded then as they walked out of the park together. “We all do.”


End file.
